A Not Quite Lazy Morning
by dragonwrangler
Summary: Not always easy finding a good babysitter when your kid's a demigod. Fill for the Not Quite There RP Prompt Meme prompt- Loki/Nick, "Do you have to kill anyone today? 'Cause we should go out and do something". Fluff (or at least as fluffy as it gets for these two.)


"Do you have to kill anyone today? 'Cause we should go out and do something."

Nick instinctively slapped the alarm clock on the bedside table then scowled at it when he realize that wasn't what had woken him up before rolled on his side to give Loki a bleary look. "Do I have to what?" he asked as he tried to get a good look at his partner— not the easiest thing to do since Loki slept on his blind side.

Loki leaned closer, snuggling up behind him to kissed his bare shoulder. "Do you have to go out and kill people today?" he asked again.

"Okay— the whole idea is for me not to kill anyone at work, remember?"

"Ah; right." Loki smiled then kissed a little lower down as he slipped his arm under Nick's to run his fingers across Nick's chest. Nick started to relax, humming appreciatively…

Until he heard the thunder.

Narrowing his good eye, Nick scanned the sky that was visible through the large windows to his right. The sun, which was just beginning to rise, was on the other side of the house and clearly not being blocked by any clouds. There were no clouds visible on this side of the house either.

There was another crack of thunder, the delighted— and familiar— laughter of a small child, and several adult voices that Nick was not expecting to hear this early in the morning, or anytime in the next month for that matter. He looked at Loki. Loki glanced up and returned the look with a questioning one of his own.

"You asked Thor to watch Jake today," Nick stated.

Loki nodded. "Mmhm." He went back to kissing Nick's skin and said in between the kisses, "I thought we might spend a nice lazy morning in bed then go out for a drive. We haven't done that in a while."

"Uh huh. And your brother felt the need to bring backup?

"Sif will keep the others in line."

"Sif?" Nick pushed himself into a sitting position. "The last time Sif tried doing that, she almost caused an international incident when she took Jake up on that damn winged horse of hers and just missed getting hit by one of those tourist helicopters working Yosemite!"

"I made sure she left the horse at home this time."

"Well thanks for that but I still don't think she's the best one to be in charge here."

Loki flopped onto his back, a frustrated grumble slipping out as he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes. Nick huffed and laid back down himself. He'd been entertaining the thought of taking a day off after the fun they'd had at dinner last night. It had been awhile since they'd spent any time just focusing on one another since Jake had been born; and the whole idea of training Jr. up to take over SHIELD sometime in the near future was so he could have time to enjoy the whole family thing.

A day all to themselves did sound like a good idea.

Turning his head, he found Loki glaring at the ceiling and chewing his lower lip. "Any chance you can get your mom down here to keep an eye on things?" he asked. When Loki started glaring at him, Nick gestured at the window and pointed out, "Otherwise this ain't gonna be much of a lazy morning in bed."

A thoughtful expression appeared as Loki considered that proposal. He narrowed his eyes. "And if I can, you'll take the day off? The whole day off?"

"I'm all yours to do with as you please."

Loki studied his face for a few seconds then grinned, kissed him, and threw back the covers to leap out of the bed. "You've got yourself a deal," he said as he headed for the door.

"Loki?"

The dark haired god paused and looked back. "Yes dear?"

"Clothes."

"What?" Loki looked down at his naked form then rolled his eyes and grabbed a leather kilt that had been tossed over a chair the night before when things had gotten interesting. "Yes honeybuns," Loki said as he wrapped the thing around his waist; buckling it in place as he headed out the door.

Taking a moment to appreciate the view while he could, Nick then rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

After brushing his teeth and taking a piss, Nick flipped on the shower and stepped inside. He figured he'd get in a nice hot shower while he could. If Loki joined him— which Nick was hoping would be the case— he'd turn the temp down a bit so they could both enjoy things. He'd learned over the few years they'd been together that Loki and hot water didn't always make the best mix.

As he ducked his head under the running water to rinse shampoo out of his hair, he heard the jingle of bells attached to the collar of Loki's little terrier then a woman's voice saying, "I must say, I am impressed by the improvements you and my son have made on the cottage since I was last here, Colonel."

"Shit." Nick jerked his head back and wiped water and shampoo off his face off as he turned to look at Frigga- the Asgardian Loki referred to as his mother. The woman smiled at him. She was dressed in a long cream colored gown and robe combo but Nick had no trouble spotting the armor hidden beneath the simple outfit.

Nick looked down at Tinkerbell. The little terrier sat down in front of Frigga and her tail swept happily across the floor. "A little warning next time would be nice," Nick told the dog. Tinkerbell barked in response then got up and trotted out of the room. Frigga watched Tinkerbell go with a fond expression softening her smile.

Nick shook his head, quickly rinsed the rest of the shampoo out, then turned the water off. "Is there something you want?" he asked as he stepped out of the shower.

"I thought I might discover for myself why my son finds you so interesting." Frigga's smile turned impish as she let her gaze run down Nick's naked form then back up before commenting, "I believe I'm beginning to understand."

"Glad I could help ya out with that." Nick swiped a towel off the rack and started scrubbing his hair dry as he stepped around her and back into the bedroom. "Anything else you wanna know while ya got me all to yourself?"

"Yes, actually. I wish to ask your permission to take Jacob off world."

Nick swung around, his hands clenched into fists. "To Asgard?" he snapped.

Frigga regally drew herself up to her full height, her eyes narrowing. "That is the last place I would take Loki's children to," she said, her voice sharp.

"Did you ask Loki if it was all right?"

"He said I should ask you before he would allow him to go."

They stared at one another for a few seconds then Nick marched over to the window and leaned out. Looking down, he spotted Loki over by the Bifrost symbol that was burned into the grass in a corner of the back yard with Thor and the rest of his little gang of warriors. "Did you talk to your mother about taking Jake somewhere?" he asked when Loki looked up.

Loki nodded. "Yes, I did."

Volstagg spread his arms expansively and explained, "We— well, my family and I— have planned a glorious picnic feast on Vanaheim. We would be honored to have Jacob join us."

Nick shifted his gaze back to Loki. "You're all right with this?"

Loki turned to look at his brother and Nick was sure something passed between them as Loki nodded his head again and looked back. "Yes; I am."

Thor echoed the nod. "I give you my word; no harm will come to young Jacob." He smiled and ruffled Jake's green hair. Jake giggled and grinned up at his uncle Thor.

Sif stepped forward and crossed an arm across her chest. "We all give you our word as warriors that we will protect your son with our lives."

He could see Loki's eyes glittering with emotion as he proudly stood beside their son at that declaration and Nick nodded his head. "Alright, fine; he can go." As Jake bounced happily up and down, Nick pointed a finger at Thor and stated clearly, "But if you don't have him back here by 6 tonight, I'm going to come gunnin for the lot of ya."

"Understood."

As he turned away, he heard Loki clear his throat then: "Uh; Nick?"

"What?"

"Clothes."

Nick gave the sky an annoyed look. "Sure thing, honeybun." He heard Loki chuckle as he stepped away from the window.

There was a soft little smile on Frigga's face when he looked at her. "My son has made a good choice," she said.

"Glad you approve. Now do you mind getting the hell out of my bedroom so I can get dressed?"

"Of course." She inclined her head and closed the door as she left.

By the time Nick joined the little group in the yard, Jake had shapeshifted into a jackalope and was perched on top of Volstagg's head making grrring sounds while Fandral clutched at his heart and made a show of growing faint with fear at the sight before him.

The third, and the most serious of the Warriors Three, bowed to Nick as he approached. "He will be safe among my people," Hogun said as he straightened.

Nick sighed and muttered, "He better be," as he passed the man. He stopped in front of Volstagg and looked up at his son.

"Are you going to be on your best behavior and do everything your grandma tells ya?"

Jake sat up as straight as he could, though the antlers were causing his head to slowly drop forward, as he answered brightly, "Yep!"

"Right. Off ya go then." Jake wiggled in delight. Sif calmly reached up and rested her hand on his butt to keep him from sliding off Volstagg's head.

Stepping out of the circle, Nick wrapped an arm around Loki's waist. The god rested his head on Nick's shoulder and waved at their son as the circle flashed. The group disappeared. Nick felt a shudder run through Loki and he nuzzled Loki's cheek as he murmured, "Sure you don't wanna go with them?"

Lifting his head, Loki turned and gave him a kiss then sighed. "I do but... if I can let Jake spend the day at preschool, then I should be able to let him spend some time with Volstagg's family."

"Yeah; Jake's preschool ain't on another planet, you know."

"You're not helping."

"Sorry." Nick wrapped his other arm around Loki and pulled him into a hug. They stood like that for a few minutes then Nick said, "How bout I make us some breakfast and then we can see about that lazy morning idea you had earlier."

Loki hummed and nuzzled his throat. "Sounds good."

Nick smiled and tilted his head back, closing his eyes when Loki started kissing the sensitive skin but he frowned when he considered what they had to make breakfast. "Are there any of those strawberries left from last night?" he asked.

Loki immediately pulled back, his eyes widening as he looked at Nick, then at the red Shelby Cobra sitting in the garage, then back again at Nick. A wicked grin lit Loki's face as he said in a low seductive voice, "No. But I know where we can get some."

That look had the promise of the fun Nick had been sorely missing over the last few weeks and and an answering smirk crossed his lips as he said, "I'm sure you do," and pulled Loki into a long and deep kiss.

It was quite a while before either of them came up for air.


End file.
